Secrets, Become Lies Part 3
by Clove
Summary: COMPLETED Year after the war, Catherine and Charlie are married, and that's about the only good part. Old enemies from 3 years ago return, others seek vengence
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The summer passed quickly as Charlie, Cate and Mrs Weasley raced around preparing for the wedding. It was only a few days away, and things were getting rather hectic in The Burrow.

Cate had just arrived back at the house afer confirming her dress and some of the catering. She trudged up the stairs to her and Charlie's room, collapsing down onto the bed, her feet dangling off the edge. The door to the room opened and Charlie walked in.

"Afternoon." He greeted, dumping a box down on the bureau.

"Afternoon." The nineteen-year-old replied as her fiancee sat beside her.

"How's life?" Charlie asked, tickling her exposed stomach softly.

"Hectic." She replied, stopping his tickling by taking his hand and pulling herself up to sitting.

"Well things are bound to be hectic now."

"I know." Catherine replied, pulling Charlie close to her, "But that doesn't mean we have no time." The young man laughed softly, then touched their lips together. Cate slowly slipped her tongue into his mouth, as his hands ventured up her shirt.

If you do not want to read a near-sex scene, scroll down until you see scene over

The couple gently lay down on the warm bed. Cate squirmed as Charlie's hand tickled her back, teasing her by playing with the bra latch. Charlie softly pulled their lips apart, though they kept their eyes closed, and weren't even an inch away from each other.

"Do you have time?" He whispered.

"As much as needed." The young woman whispered in reply, lifting her lips up to meet his. Cate enclosed her hands around the bottom of his shirt, puling it off over his head, she then puled her mouth off his, covering him with kisses. The nineteen-year-old then returned her mouth to her fiancees, not softly tickling his chest with her fingernails. Charlie reached up to Cate's bra clasp again, undoing it quickly. His hands then began slipping it off while kissing her softly. Just as Catherine reached down to Charlie's belt, a sharp knock came on the door. The couple froze mid act.

scene done

"Cate? Charlie? Supper's ready if you want any." Mrs. Weasley's footsteps then left the hallway and clunked down the stairs.

"We'll never get a moment of peace here." Charlie whispered, laughing softly. Cate kissed him softly, then reached behind her, clasping her bra.

"We should really go down to dinner. They'll start rumors."

"That sounds good." The young man pulled his shirt back on, kissed Catherine gently, took her hand and the two went down to dinner.

Four days later, Charlie and Cate were married. The ceremony itself took place in the late afternoon, and it turned out to be absolutely fantastic, despite the worries of Molly. When it ended, the party of friends and family gathered in the backyard of The Burrow where there would be talking, catching up, and an area for dancing if wanted.

Cate was linked onto Charlie's arm as the two stood talking with Harry and Ron. The couple had decided to go with muggle wedding attire, and it had been a very good idea. Cate's dress was strapless and form fitting, the back of it filled with a ribbon corset. The skirt part of it flowed out around her knees until it ended at her feet.

The reception was almost over, after talking to nearly everyone, the couple was able to relax. They had been sitting in silence, Charlie's arm around his new wife, for a few minutes before Severus came over to speak with them.

"I must congratulate you both," He began, sitting down in a chair across from them, "I never thought I'd see this day." Catherine smiled softly.

"I'm glad you could, but there's still lots of catching up to do."

"That is true." Severus sighed lightly.

"Thank-you so much for coming." Cate spoke softly.

"Anytime." The man gave her a small smile, "All though, I must warn you, doing this might cause you danger."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"Draco Malfoy is still alive. Not only did you kill his father, but you were betrothed to him and broke it. The entire dark side may want to harm you."

"But of course."

"And they may want that heir."

"Which won't be happening." Charlie stated.

"Good to know." Severus stood up, "I must be on my way now. It was all lovely." He then dissapparated from the yard.

"Well that was encouraging." Catherine muttered.

"There's nothing to worry about, it won't be happening." Charlie replied firmly, kissing her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Before anyone realized it, the summer was very close to over. August was closing up quickly, and people were flying around buying school supplies, new robes, everything they needed and for Ron, Hermione and Harry, it was getting jobs.

When the twenty-ninth of August caught up to them, it was time for all the staff to return to Hogwarts. By nine o'clock that night, they were sitting around the staff room, waiting for Minerva to come and begin the meeting.

"Good evening." McGonagall had just appeared in the doorway, "I'm very glad to see that a large amount of us have returned." She swept across the room, taking a seat in a red arm chair. "After the war ended, we lost two of our valued teachers, and, as a result of that, I will be taking over for Albus, Charlie," She gestured to him, "Will be taking over for Rubeus. And, as I will not have enough time to fully continue my teachings, Catherine is here to help me. Now, let me remind you that Catherine is older than you think, as she was pulled back in her schooling to keep an eye on a few certain people." The woman concluded.

"Uh..." Professor Sprout began, "I hate to bring this up, but, are there any death eaters left?"

"Five." Minerva sighed.

"Six." Severus corrected quickly.

"What?"

"There's six death eater..." He stopped, "Wait... never mind, I'm thinking wrong." Minerva shook her head, then continued.

"Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy and Nott juniors, and Peter Pettigrew."

"Are they a risk to us?" Flitwick asked.

"No, they have no inside access in the school anymore, and Draco is only a hazard if he has an heir." Her eyes shifted over to Cate, "Which means you may be at risk."

"So I've heard." The young woman replied, only slightly worried.

"So...is security going to be increased?" Hooch asked.

"Not to my knowledge. There are five members of The Order entwined with our staff, and Catherine can take care of herself."

"All right." Madam Hooch fell silent.

"There isn't much else to say, lessons start September third, and the students arrive on the second, be sure you're ready by then." A few of the staff nodded, muttering yes's, they then began to head off slowly in pairs or trios. "Cate?" Minerva voices just as the young woman was leaving with Charlie.

"Yes?"

"Would you please come by my classroom tomorrow to sort some things out?"

"Of course. Around what time?"

"I'd say...two."'

"Okay, I'll see you then." Cate smiled, taking her husband's hand as they walked back to their rooms in silence.

"That was an eventful day." Charlie sighed lightly, closing the door behind him.

"Yes it was." Catherine replied, crossing the room to the bedroom, she dropped down on the bed.

"You tired?" Charlie sat beside her.

"Not really...I just..don't want to do work yet, but I'm not tired."

"Well that's good." The young man leaned over, kissing her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Cate replied, pulling Charlie back down on top of her. Her lips brushed across his skin gently as her fingers roamed around his back.

Charlie's hands found their way to the clasps of her robes, undoing them quickly, getting them out of the way. The young man tickled her exposed stomach lightly, crawling up underneath her shirt. Catherine softly reached down to the hem of his shirt, pulling it off, as the couple departed, Cate's shirt ended up on the floor too.

The next morning, Charlie woke up when the sunlight warmly sprawled across them. Cate lay peacefully on his chest, rising and falling with each breath he took. The young man smiled softly, kissing her head, wakening her.

"Morning." She greeted softly, stretching as she sat up.

"And a good morning it is." Charlie replied, sitting up as well.

"Always." The nineteen-year-old pulled her husband toward her, kissing him passionately. Charlie hugged her tightly when they departed.

"What time is it?"

"Half past noon."

"Huh."

"Well it was a rather late night yesterday."'

"That's true." Catherine laughed, "I should get going soon though, I have to meet Minerva soon, and some lunch would be nice."

"All right." The young man kissed her quickly, "I'll see you later then."

"Yup." Cate brushed her hand along his arm as she left their rooms. A few minutes later, she emerged in the Great Hall.

"Good afternoon." Severus spoke from where he sat at the staff table.

"You too." Catherine dropped down into a chair, taking a sandwich off the platter on the table.

"How did you sleep the first night back?" Severus asked. In response, all his daughter did was raise an eyebrow. Snape was about to ask her, but then her came to a realization. "Good God, you didn't have to suggest that."

"Meh." She replied, biting into the sandwich, "You asked for it."

"I guess." Severus sighed lightly, "Out of curiosity, are you concerned about Draco?"

"Uh...not really."

"Well after last year, the true security of Hogwarts has been seen."

"And it isn't that good."

"Exactly, Draco could walk in at any moment."

"Yes, but as Minerva said, there's five Order members here, and I can take care of myself."

"So I've heard."

"I learnt at a young age." Snape looked up, a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"I was such an ass to Mom that she kinda gave up on me, making me take care of myself."

"Ah." He went back to his lunch.

"Yeah." A few moments of silence passed while the two finished their lunches. This silence was soon broken by the door to the Great Hall opening, Severus and Catherine looked up to see Professor McGonagall entering.

"Afternoon." She greeted, walking up to the table, she placed a sandwich onto a napkin.

"Afternoon." The two replied.

"Cate, would you be able to come with me now?" The woman asked, "It turns out I've got some things to see to at two."

"Of course." The nineteen-year-old stood up, "I'll see you later." She waved to her father, then headed off with Minerva.

"This is going to be rather brief." McGonagall said as they both dropped down into chairs in her classroom. "I've told you already that up until you turn twenty-one, you will be 'student teaching' with me. For the beginning of the year, you'll only be watching, come January, you'll take over the first through fifth years. The beginning of next year, I will no longer be attending the classes of the first to third years. When you turn twenty-one, you can take over everything."

"That sounds good." Cate replied, "Anything specific I should know?"

"Be careful of some of the Slytherin's, they can be a bit harsh, especially with young, new teachers. Also, I find that you need to have a certain type of teaching personality to keep a class calmed."

"Which would be?"

"A number of things." Minerva began listing them off on her fingers, "Be strict with them, or let them get away with lots, you know, be a friend to them, or to be blunt, make them fear you."

"I see."

"There isn't much you need to know from lectures or books. You know all the Transfiguration, and passed with flying marks. There's teacher manuals in that cupboard," she pointed, "lesson plans and all. Uh...you will be picking up teaching skills and techniques from shadowing, and you will get some from teaching your own classes."

"Alright, that sounds good."

"Here, " Minerva dumped a few books onto the desk, "You should probably look through these course guides."

"K, thanks Minerva."

"No problem." The woman smiled as Cate stood up, "If you have any questions, please, don't shy out of asking."

"Have I ever?" The nineteen-year-old laughed.

"That is true. I'll see you at dinner."

"Thank-you." Catherine smiled, picked up the books, and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Nearly a year had passed, Charlie and Catherine had worked hard to make sure they were caught up with other classes, and were doing things properly. Their marriage was going perfectly, throughout the year, they only fought once, and even then, it was settled within the hour. There were no threats to anyone, no sign of the dark side, nor Draco Malfoy.

In December, came a very happy event for Charlie and Catherine, and Mrs. Weasley for that matter. At first, it was an utter shock for the young woman, and she was completely stuck on what to do, after talking to Charlie for nearly a week, she decided to take the matter to her father.

"Come in." Snape said grimly, expecting it to be a student in trouble sent to him again.

"Severus?" She spoke softly, he looked up.

"Oh, it's you Cate, come sit down." She sat.

"I..uh..need to tell you something." He put down his quill and looked across at her.

"Go ahead."

"Well..." She took a deep breath, not knowing how the reaction would be, "I'm pregnant." The room filled with silence as Snape stared across the desk at her.

"I'm sorry I don't think I got that, what?"

"I'm pregnant."

"No you're not." He barely whispered, though, it was more of a demand than anything else.

"I thought this might be hard." She sighed, "I know you don't want to accept it, but I am. I'm pregnant, going to be a mother."

"Cate, how could this happen?" The young woman jumped slightly at the fact that Snape had raised his voice so suddenly. "You're nineteen! You've been married for four months, this is not supposed to happen this young."

"I've been with Charlie for long over a year."

"That's not the point!" He sighed angrily, collecting his words together, "You're not having this child."

"What!" She stood up suddenly, angered at his words, "You can't tell me what I'm doing and what I'm not."

"CATHERINE ELLA SNAPE! I am your father, and I have all rights over you."

"My ass you do!" She shouted back, "I'm nineteen, which makes me of age, besides, it's not like you had anything to do with me until I came here."

"You're too young!"

"Well at least I know better than you!"

"Excuse me!"

"I know not to run off and leave my child when they need me the most."

"Just get Charlie in here, I need to talk with the both of you."

"Fine." Cate muttered, the wisped out of the room, returning fifteen minutes later with Charlie at hand. Snape had seemed to be calmed down more and was sitting behind his desk.

"Take a seat."

"Severus..." Cate began, but he cut her off.

"No." He said firmly, taking a deep breath. "I know I overreacted earlier, but I still stand at that point."

"What point?" Charlie asked quietly.

"The fact that I don't want you two having a child."

"Severus please, it's happening whether you like it or not." Snape looked directly over at Charlie.

"Are you going to put all your effort into making sure that this child has the best life it possibly can?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"There will be specific care needed for this child, he or she will be under a great amount of danger throughout all their life. If the child is a male especially, I want you to make a vow..." He was cut off suddenly by his daughter.

"Severus no!"

"Catherine, you're interrupting me."

"He's not making an unbreakable vow!" She grabbed onto Charlie's hand and began to pull him away.

"Cate..." He began, she looked down at him, "I'm thinking that this might be a good idea."

"You're serious?"

"Yes." Charlie turned toward Snape, "This is what you want, right?"

"Yes." Severus stepped out from behind his desk, kneeling infront of Charlie, who had previously taken this stance. "Catherine, I need you to do this for us."

"Fine." She snapped, pulling out her wand as the two clasped right hands, she placed her wand just over them.

"Will you, Charlie, take care of this child, no matter what the circumstances?"

"I will." A tongue of flame wound its way around their hands from the tip of Cate's wand.

"Will you fight whatever evil comes to harm it, and prevail over it, even if it means taking your own life?"

"I will." A second tongue did the same.

"Will you, if the enemy overcomes you, leave my daughter to vend for herself, as you have proven yourself not worthy." A slight pause came when Snape finished his sentence, tears welled in Cate's eyes with the thought of having to leave Charlie.

"I will." Charlie replied in decent time. A third wisp of flame flew around their hands and tied the vow, it would forever, be unbroken.

A/N: I finished this fanfiction before the 6th book came out, I simply added this piece in to make more sense to the rest of the story, everything is based on my own imagination, not T.H.B.P.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In February, when Cate had turned twenty, she took over the first through fifth years, which was not a problem at all. Her teaching style was far different from any other teacher, as she kept them under control without being too harsh on them. When the young woman began to show in her pregnancy, Madam Pomphrey put her on a potion which would make it invisible to everyone, causing no rumors, bad reputations or unwanted questions. Madam Pomphrey continued to treat her throughout the year, and there was never once a problem.

By July, Cate was off the potions for the fact that it might affect the child, and she was at home with Charlie, so it didn't' matter.

Now, it was late August again, and the child of Catherine and Charlie had been born. Isabelle Rachel Weasley was the newest and tiniest edition to the Weasley clan. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were absolutely thrilled to have a grandchild after waiting each time one of their elder sons got into a more serious relationship.

In other news, the two were still teaching at Hogwarts, having completely taken over their subjects. Madam Pomphrey had agreed to watch over Isabelle while they were teaching the moment the child was born, any moment the parents weren't teaching, they were to spend with Isabelle.

However, now that the staff was back at Hogwarts, McGonagall had called an emergency meeting the day the train was on its way out.

"Is everyone here?" The headmistress called over the quieting room.

"Yes." A few voices replied, the room then came to a complete silence.

"What's the problem?" Flitwick asked.

"I'm assuming you all remember Dolores Umbridge."

"What about her?" Sprout asked.

"She's back in good condition, and coming back here." A number of groans echoed throughout the staff room. "She's going to be checking out the school itself, the teachers, and how they are able to control their classes."

"Why and how?" Severus asked angrily.

"It has said to be because we have new staff members, and I have no idea how she weaseled her way into it."

"That's absolutely wonderful." The man replied, then turned to his daughter and son-in-law, "Have you heard of Umbridge?"

"I've heard bits and pieces of stories." Cate replied.

"I've been told stories from Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny." Charlie commented, "Which means I've heard the really nasty stuff."

"Well my guess is that you two, especially Cate, are in her path of destruction." Minerva noted.

"How so?" Catherine pushed her hair back.

"As you were spying on Voldemort as a death eater, she'll think you're completely evil. Not to mention the fact that she was Fudge worshiper and you had a big role in his death." The woman continued.

"Yeah . . . " The young woman coughed slightly, "I'll keep my eye on her."

"As for you Charlie . . . " Minerva was suddenly interrupted by the door slamming open, nearly hitting Severus, who stood beside it.

"Good afternoon everyone." An overly (not to mention, forced) happy voice called from the doorway. There, stood Dolores Umbridge. Catherine looked over at Charlie, mouthing;

"That's her?" Charlie nodded in response.

"Dolores . . . " Minerva greeted through gritted teeth, "It's nice you see you."

"Why thank-you dear." Umbridge clasped a hand on McGonagall's shoulder as she swept into the room. "It's absolutely wonderful to see you all again." The woman stopped abruptly infront of the couch Charlie and Cate were sitting on. "Now, I know you're a Weasley," She sneered, pointing a finger at Charlie, "But who the hell are you?" Catherine glared at her for a moment, then she spoke again. "There is something very familiar about you." Umbridge surveyed her, "Yes . . . I do believe I knew your mother, lovely little girl she was." She coughed slightly.

"Excuse me?" This time both Catherine and Severus began defending Elena.

"Severus, don't jump into this, I was simply inferring that Elena was not the best person."

"You say anything like that again, and you'll be answering to me." Cate sneered, standing up to leave, however, before she could, Dolores grabbed her arm.

"Your anger could be a problem dear, you may want to check that out." Her hand seemed to be inching up Catherine's arm, getting closer and closer to her dark mark. The twenty-one-year-old ripped her arm out of her grasp, and quickly left the room.

"Dolores . . . " Minerva began a few seconds after the door slammed, "I suggest you take a nicer tone with Catherine. You may have to deal with Severus if you don't."

"And why is that?"

"She's my daughter." He growled.

"Oh . . . " The woman sneered, "Then she is the one who betrayed Fudge."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Well this is going to be a lovely year." Catherine commented as her and Charlie walked into

her classroom. It was the morning of the first day of classes, none had begun yet.

"Hopefully she won't stay long." Charlie replied softly as he placed his hands on his wife's hips.

"Hopefully." Cate smiled weakly, already exhausted from taking care of Isabelle, preparing classes, and now, having to deal with Umbridge.

"It won't be that bad." The young man laughed softly, kissing Catherine's forehead. Cate looked up, kissing her husband gently.

"I love you." She whispered quietly, laying her head down on his chest. The couple stayed in silence for a moment, until a knock came on the door. The young woman pulled herself out of Charlie's arms, hurrying over to open it, Severus stood behind the now open door.

"I've come to warn you to hold your tongue." He began, "Umbridge is inspecting your class first, and she already isn't fond of you."

"So I've heard." She replied dryly, rolling her eyes.

"Be careful what you say when you talk directly to her, she's going to try and get information on both sides from the war out of you. Also, make sure she does NOT see your mark."

"I'll be fine." Catherine called after Snape as he swiftly walked away.

"I've got to get going." Charlie kissed her quickly and left for his class.

Cate sighed heavily, preparing for the long day ahead of her. The twenty-one-year-old walked to her desk, flipping through her binder of lesson plans. First class was a group of second year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, easy to teach. She had split the time up between twenty-minutes of notes, and twenty-five minutes of spell casting. Just as she pulled out her quill and attendance sheet to prepare for when her class arrived, another knock came on the door.

"Come in." She called softly, expecting it to be a student, she was quite surprised when Umbridge entered her room. "Dolores?"

"Mrs Weasley I presume?"

"Please, just call me Catherine."

"All right, Catherine." The toad-like woman sneered as she approached Cate's desk, "You might have been told already that I am inspecting your class today."

"I was."

"Good." She smiled, "Before it begins, I would like to ask you a few questions."

"Go ahead." Cate settled herself on her stool, "Ask away."

"When did you start teaching here?"

"Last year, I did student teaching alongside Minerva until February, then took over completely."

"And how old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

"So you started young?"

"Yes. Directly after I finished school." Catherine could have slapped herself, realizing that if the woman could do math properly, she would figure out that something was wrong. Just as Umbridge opened her mouth to reply, the door opened once again, and a flood of students emptied in.

"We'll talk later." She muttered, retreated to a corner with her clipboard.

"All right class!" Cate called above the noise, "Let's get started!" The sea of students were soon quieted and in their desks. "Welcome back." She greeted, smiling brightly, "I'll say sorry in advance, as we're going straight into work today. On the board," She waved her wand, "Are the notes. You have twenty minutes to complete them. After that..." She was cut off by a small:

"Hem, hem." Cough coming from the back corner of the room.

"Dolores, did you need a cough drop?" Cate pulled a roll out from her desk.

"No thank-you." The woman replied, taking a note on her clip board.

"Anyway, as I was saying, after we take the notes, we're going to be working on the spell..."

"Hem, hem."

"You know Dolores, if you're cough if doing to continue to interrupt my class, I insist on you taking a cough drop.: Catherine stated firmly, levitating the roll over to her, rather quickly. The package floated there, bumping at her slightly until the woman took one.

"If you must insist." She popped it into her mouth.

"Thank-you." Cate turned back to her class, "We'll do the spell in pairs, please hurry with your notes."

About fifteen minutes passed with only the sound of quills scratching on parchment. The occasional cough of soft whisper would interrupt the silence of the room. When the chatter between students increased, signaling they were done, Catherine stopped working on her write-up, still sitting on her stool, she spoke.

"Everyone done?" Most of the class nodded, "Mmkay, get to work in partners, supplies are in the usual cupboard." With a wave of her wand, the cupboard flew open and within a few minutes, everyone was at work, and the room was filled with noise. It was at this point, that Umbridge approached Catherine's desk.

"Professor Weasley," She sneered, "Would I be able to speak with you now?"

"Go ahead." The twenty-one-year-old muttered in reply.

"How did you begin teaching directly after completing your schooling, when you're currently twenty-one?"

"I was in my sixth year when I should have been in seventh, also, my birthday is mid year."

"Why were you a year back?"

'Who's asking?"

"I am."

"I mean, who are you are going to scamper off to when you're done?"

"No one."

"Ah." Cate flipped over the essay she had finished marking, "In that case, I shall tell you this: I was placed a year behind because of my work with a certain group of people.

"With or against the Dark Lord?"

"That, is none of your business, and he was never a lord, only dark."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure." Catherine replied strongly.

"All right." Umbridge took the time to scribble something down on her clipboard. Cate rolled her eyes.

"How does this have anything to do with my teaching?"

"Just some background information." The woman let out an evil smile.

"Hookay..." The twenty-one-year-old sighed heavily, turning back to her pile of essays.

"Moving on...I see that your maiden name is Snape, are you related to Severus?" Even though she already knew, she had to hear it from the girl.

"Yes. Severus is my father, and as you know, Elena is my mother."

"You grew up in Canada?"

"With my mother, yes."

"Interesting." She scribbled something else down.

"Can we please move on to things that actually relate to my teaching.

"Well you've only been teaching for about a year. There isn't much to speak about."

"Then how about you retreat back to your little corner and continue to watch." Cate spoke cooly, with sharpness in her voice. A trait very likely to have come from Severus. Almost immediately, Umbridge backed up, sneering as she scribbled away on her clipboard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After the first day of classes, and how horrible Catherine's evaluation had gone, Umbridge had decided to go to Severus, thinking she might be able to sac two Snape's in one try.

His class was far quieter than usual, as they not only feared him, but also Dolores. The moment the seventh years began working on their potions, it caused them to start talking louder, and Umbridge approached the professor.

"Good afternoon Professor." She sneered.

"Hmph." Snape replied, turning away from her as he tidied his desk.

"I understand that you've been teaching for eighteen years now."

"That is correct."

"And you've taught potions the entire time, although you wanted to teach defence against the dark arts?"

"Yes. However you must realize I am enlightened with the job I have, and we now have a permanent defence teacher."

"Professor Tonks, I know."

"Anything else?"

'How was Dumbledore killed?" Severus suddenly looked up at Umbridge, appalled at her question.

"Death eaters. He was caught very off guard."

"Interesting."

"Dolores, I would like to ask you to leave my classroom now, as you are no longer asking me things about my job." His voice was fierce, his eyes a hard black. Umbridge quickly left the room, scampering off somewhere.

"I cant STAND that woman!" Cate groaned heavily as she dropped down onto the couch in her and Charlie's living quarters.

"I can believe that." Charlie replied, dropping down beside her, "She was in my class today, and she gave me hell."

"Uh." Was Catherine's only response as she curled up against her husband. Charlie kissed her head softly.

"Hopefully she'll be gone soon."

"I'm praying." Cate replied. "How's Isabelle?"

"Perfect. Madam Pomphrey had her asleep an hour ago."

"Good."

"It is, you're far too tired to be teaching and then be taking care of a child all night." Charlie whispered, wrapping an arm around her.

"Mmhm." Catherine softly closed her eyes.

"Have you considered taking a couple days off?"

"No time." Murmured the young woman, "That's what weekends are for." Cate opened her eyes, looking up at her husband. "You don't think I'm beinga bad mother, do you?"

"Of course not!" Charlie looked slightly taken back, "You've got breaks each day, for over an hour and a half, Friday afternoons, weekends, meals, break times and before classes that you've been spending with Isabelle, and that's plenty. Remember that she spends most of her time sleeping anyway."

"True." The young woman replied. Just as she was about to lean back on Charlie's shoulder, a soft knock came on the door to their chambers. "One second." Cate stood up, crossing the room to the door and pulling it open.

"Can I speak with you for a moment." Severus asked.

"Sure." She fully opened the door, letting him in.

"Um...privately."

"Oh...okay." Stepping into the hallway, Snape looked around as his daughter closed the door.

"You've been inspected right?"

"Yes. I was ready to kill her."

"As were we all." He rolled his eyes quickly, "Did she ask anything that had absolutely nothing to do with your teaching?"

"Yeah, she asked how I had just graduated, yet was twenty-one, and how I begun teaching at a younger age."

"Anything else?"

"Whether I had worked with a group against or with Voldemort."

"And you said?"

"Against."

"You're going to get yourself killed Catherine."

"How?"

"Umbridge was a Fudge supporter years ago, but people change. She switched sides, working for the remaining death eaters and spying on you for u..them. For them to see you fight against them is bad, but add on saying directly to their spy that you despise them is another thing. Not to mention questioning on whether the Dark Lord was ever a lord, or only dark."

"So you're saying that I need to watch my back more than usual?"

"Exactly." The man glared, "Catherine, it's no longer only you that the dark side will target, everyone you love will have attempted murder on them."

"It'll be fine, things will work out."

"Just because the dark lord Is gone, for what seems like ever, doesn't mean that the war is over." Severus stated firmly, then, with a swish of his cloak, he vanished down the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A few months had passed, it was not late November, snow enveloped Hogwarts with a thick, white blanket. Late one evening, while Severus sat in his office, un-willingly marking potions assignments, his fire flared rainbow, and an unexpected visitor walked through the grate.

"Draco, how nice of you to stop by." The man greeted, laying down his quill.

"Good evening Severus."

"May I ask what you're doing here?" Malfoy gave him a sinister look, smirking as Severus' arm began to burn.

"Come this time, or you will be punished far worse than our previous lord ever thought of."

"Draco..."

"Sorry, but I'm the Lord now." With that, the young man stepped back into the fire and vanished. Sighing heavily, Snape returned back to his papers.

"Evening." Charlie whispered as he walked through the door to the conjoined bedrooms of Isabelle and himself and Catherine.

"Hey." Cate whispered in reply, turning around at the crib, "How was your day?"

"Good. It took me a while to get everything marked, which is why I was late."

"Oh it's fine." The twenty-one-year-old waved it off, "I got back early to put her to bed." She walked over to her husband.

"I'm guessing she's asleep?"

"Yup." Cate smiled, kissing the young man softly.

"Good. I don't think I could handle a crying baby on top of everything else."

"Hectic day?"

"A bit."

"I see." Catherine leaned into him as he kissed her head. Charlie tilted her face up to his and kissed her, their tongues were soon entwined. As this embrace was just about to exhilarate, the door burst open, which caused the couple to tear apart.

"I see I managed to catch you at a busy time." Umbridge laughed from the door. Her wand was pointed directly at Catherine's heart.

"Dolores..." The young woman spoke slowly, "What on earth are you doing?"

"Getting rid of blood traitors." She growled, "Av..."

"Exeplliarmus!" Charlie shouted before Umbridge could get the curse out, however, her want flew only a few feet away from her.

"A disarming charm will not get rid of me Weasley."

"Then we'll go a step further." Catherine replied, confidant up until Dolores's wand flew back into her hand. Silent spells were not to their advantage.

"Crucio!" Two voices shouted out at the exact same moment, causing the wall behind each opponent to come crashing down.

"You can't do this!" The young woman protested, but Umbridge simply cackled, advancing on her.

"Impedimenta!"

"Protego!" Charlie blocked it for his wife.

"Lucky you're husband's here to protect you!" Dolores sneered.

"Crucio!" Cate shouted.

"Protego!" A voice from the door rang back.

"Crucio!" Umbridge shouted.

"No!" Snape jumped infront of the curse, waved his wand, and it stopped. "Dolores! Do you not remember how important she is...to me!"

"But she's married to this filth now."

"He still needs..." The man slowly stopped, coming to realization of what he was saying, "You're useless Dolores." He muttered, then raised his wand "Sectumsempra"

The woman fell immediately to the floor, blood falling from her body all over the room, a scream uttered from Catherine's lips as she watched Umbridge wither as she died. Once the woman stopped moving, Snape swished his wand, making the blood and body vanish.

"I told you to be more careful." He muttered, swishing away. Charlie turned around to face his wife, a terrified look on her face, while tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What?"

"She's gone."

"What?"

"Isabelle...she's gone..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The event of the attack on Catherine and Charlie was followed immediately by the searching for Isabelle. When no one could find her within ten minutes, they contacted the people who had more authority outside of Hogwarts. Now, all that was left to do was try to figure out who the kidnapper was, and track them down.

Inside the transfiguration classroom, before afternoon classes had started, Catherine was pacing back and fourth behind her desk. A soft knock from the door echoed throughout the room.

"Come in!" She called as she continued pacing.

"Have you though of anything yet?" Minerva asked quietly as she closed the door behind her.

"No." Cate muttered, dropping down heavily onto one of the desktops. "No one in the school would take her, and say they didn't have her after all the searching."

"Who said it had to be someone in the school?" McGongall asked, also sitting down on one of the desktops. Cate's head snapped up, realizing what was most likely going on.

"Enemies...of course." She muttered, remembering what her father had told her a few months ago. "Who would be able to get into the castle easily, and not be a threat?"

"Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, anyone who was a Hogwarts student."

"Even if they were a known death eater?"

"Yes. They could have used an alternate way of entrance, they could make anything work."

"It has to be Malfoy. He'd still be pissed about how I never really liked him, and how I'm not providing him with an heir."

"Possibly." Minerva smiled softly before leaving the room. Sighing heavily, Catherine walked over to her cabinet and pulled it open.

"Where is it?" She whispered to herself, sifting through piles of papers. They were all copies of the write ups and reports that The Order of The Phoenix had collected over the past few years. The twenty-one-year-old closed the 'C-D' folder, and reached for 'M-N', but found it gone.

She scavenged quickly through the rest of them, tossing them in numerous places around her desk and area.

"Shit!" Catherine swore loudly, unable to believe that the one folder she needed was missing.

"Something wrong?" Charlie asked from the other side of the desk.

"I've found out where Isabelle is." She replied, jumping up.

"For sure?"

"Yes for sure." Cate walked around the desk to her husband, "Draco already had a grudge on me, thanks to myself and him being on opposite sides. Add on the fact that I never loved him, and was never planning on supplying him with an heir, and it basically gives him the right to kill me."

"True." Charlie paused, "Did you talk to someone about this?"

"Yeah, Minerva gave me the idea. Anywayy, that's not all that's wrong."

"What happened?"'

"Everything that The Order would have on the Malfoy's is gone."

"What!"

"Yeah. I have all the write ups for people who need them while at Hogwarts. I mean, yes, there are other copies, but someone took them without me knowing, which means it's someone bad."

"Whoever took Isabelle?"

"Which was Malfoy."

"Cate, do you really think you should be rushing to conclusions like this?"

"I've already told you his motives AND think about it, and ex-student coming back to Hogwarts isn't really suspicious is it?"

"Fine." The young man sighed lightly, placing his hands on her shoulders, "I just don't want you walking into a trap."

"I won't" The young woman whispered, leaning into her husband.

"Good." Charlie kissed her softly, slipping his hands around the small of her back while Cate's tongue entered his mouth. The couple stayed in this embrace for quite a while, waiting until they heard the bell in the distance to break apart.

"I'll see you later." Cate spoke softly as her husband kissed her cheek.

"Love you."

"Love you too." The married couple kissed once more before Charlie pulled away from his wife and left the classroom as a couple of students walked in. This brought Cate to a realization that reports of The Order of the Phoenix were still scattered halfway around the room. At this note, she hurried away to clean it up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A few weeks had passed, and there was still no sign of Isabelle anywhere near. The Order had been in contact with Malfoy, but he had chosen to deny everything.

Catherine and Charlie had rarely seen each other, as they were both bust searching and teaching. There was finally a point in time where Cate thought she would have a moment of peace between classes when the door flew open and Severus burst in.

"I've found a way to get Isabelle back."'

"If she's still alive." Catherine muttered from her desk.

"Cate, I can guarantee that this will work. All we need to do is get you alone with Draco, and he'll give in."

"And what gives you this idea?"

"Draco has always found you attractive, you could pressure him into anything."

"Tell me where and when, and I'll do it." The twenty-one-year-old replied from her desk.

"After class, floo to the Malfoy Manor." Severus left the rom just as the bell sounded. Not even a moment later, students began filling up the classroom as they took their seats

Catherine began the lesson by simply letting the students talk amongst themselves and get settled while she decided what to do with them that class.

"All right!" She shouted out through the noise, "Turn to page four-hundred and sixty-three, read through it and take notes."

The class dug into their bags to retrieve their textbooks, quills and parchment. Silence then overtook the room as the students stopped talking. Cate sighed lightly as she pulled a stack of homework towards her that was long overdue for marking.

Not even five minutes into the silence of the lesson, the door creaked open and a person took a few footsteps in.

"State your name and the reason why you're late." Catherine mumbled.

"Uh...Professor...?" One of her students began. Cate looked up, and saw a black hooded, death eater standing in the middle of the classroom, wand raised, pointing toward her.

"What'd'you want?" The young woman asked as she whipped out her own wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" The voice said sharply, waving their wand. Cate dived behind her desk as half the wall where she had previously stood blew into pieces.

"Impendi..." She began, however, a swich of the death eater's wand caused her to writer over in pain.

"Avada..." The person was cut off by Catherine this time.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" She thought of the killing curse her father had taught her.

The death eater fell to the ground and blood poured from under the hood and beneath the robes, drenching the area in crimson. With another wave of Cate's wand, the attacker fell completely dead, jet black, wavy hair exposed itself from beneath the hood. As Catherine approached the death eater, she levitated the mask off, and her scream echoed throughout the school.

Down in the deep dungeons, Severus had heard her, from a distance down the hallway, Charlie could identify that his wife was in danger, and from the headmistress office, McGonagall had a sense to alert The Order of the Phoenix .

However, out of all of these people that heard the screams, and sensed the danger, only one came running. After calmly telling his class that there was nothing wrong, and that he would be back shortly, Snape hurried over.

The man entered through the already open classroom door to see his daughter standing over a dead body, frozen with shock.

"Catherine? What happened in here?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Snape had heard the screams far from his dungeon and walked a little faster than usual to get up to his daughter's classroom.

"Cate!" He repeated sternly as he came into realization on what had occurred. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

"I just...I...just killed..." She attempted to speak while her finger pointed to the dead body. Severus extended his leg out and kicked the hood of the head. His response was a loud gasp as he stared at Elena's corpse.

"How could this have happened? She was never part of the dark side."

"Polyjuice?" Replied a student.

"No, it would be ineffective by now." Snape snapped.

"Imperius curse." Catherine stated before plunking down into an empty chair. "She's been working for them since we thought she'd died."

"Well obviously." Severus cast a glance at his dead wife, swished his wand, and the body disappeared. "We can have a proper burial later."

"Cate?" Charlie had just arrived, "Catherine looked up at him, "What's all the fuss about?" She didn't respond, as she had just realized that no one was entirely safe in the castle, give it two minutes, and they could easily be killed.

"Jesus." She muttered to herself, then turned to Charlie and Snape. "Alert everyone that they are to return to their house towers immediately, if anyone in the castle seems unfamiliar, or doesn't know the passwords, send them here. Alert The Order too."

"Why is this so important?" Questioned Severus."

"Do you always have to ask!" Cate snapped, "Just go!" With that, the two men left, rounding up their students along with all the others.

Within twenty minutes, each class had been alerted and every Hogwarts student was back in their house tower. Now, the gossiped about what was happened. The Order was alerted, but no one had arrived. As Charlie, Tonks, Cate, Minerva and Snape were already on location. The professors had a short talk before rushing off to their responsibilities, leaving Charlie and Care alone in their chambers.

"How are you?" Charlie asked, rubbing his wife's arm softly.

"Not the best." Catherine replied, turning toward him. Charlie kissed her head softly.

"I can see why."

"Well yeah. First, our daughter is kidnaped. Now, I've gone and killed my own mother!"

"Ssshh." The young man cuddled her softly, "Cate, everything will work its own way out of this mess. Trust me."

"I know." The young woman whispered in reply as she buried her face into his robes. "I just..." She faded off into silence, remaining in her husband's arms as they hugged. Suddenly, she pulled away.

"What?"

"I need to go get Isabelle back."

"You mean, find her."

"No, I already know where she is."'

"Where?"

"Malfoy's. Severus gave me the clue."

"Okay..." The young man was rather unsure.

"I'll see you later." The couple kissed quickly before Catherine left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Within the half hour from of this last attack, Catherine had flooed to the Malfoy manor that Draco had inherited from his parents.

"Hello?" She called out softly, regretting it immediately.

"I thought I'd be seeing you." A drawling voice replied from the shadows.

"Where is she Malfoy?" Cate raised her wand.

"Who?"

"Isabelle, my daughter."

"I'm afraid to say that she's left us."

'_No!'_ She thought, then spoke to the young man, "Why?"

"Why?" He cackled, "Why not?" He finally stepped out of the shadows toward her, wand raised. "You said you were with us, that you loved me, and you would supply us with an heir, and none of that was true."

"My father advised me against ALL of that. I was merely listening to him." Malfoy howled with laughter.

"You father just didn't want you to know the truth!"

"What?"

"It's not important." A sudden voice called out from behind Cate, Severus had appeared.

"Severus, how nice of you to join us." Draco greeted.

"Tell me some boy, what the hell you think you're doing? You're never supposed to touch her."

"I..." He said slyly, stepping up to her, "Can do anything I want to her." As he spoke, he ran his finger along Catherine's thigh.

"Don't TOUCH me!" She shrieked, pushing him away.

"I'm afraid that's not your choice anymore." Draco muttered, closing the twenty-one-year-old into a corner

When Catherine arrived back in her chambers, tears were flooding down her cheeks as she threw herself onto her bed. She had been violated to the extent that she wanted to die. Cate told herself over and over again that it was her own fault, she had gotten herself into it. She herself had fallen into Severus' trap. But none of this helped. The young woman soon gathered enough energy to rid herself of the bloodstained robes and fall into her bed weeping.

Deep in the dungeons of Hogwarts, a few weeks later, a cloaked figure stepped out of Severus's fire.

"Good evening master." Snape greeted from the sitting room.

"Good evening Snape." Draco Malfoy replied coldly. He swept across the room, and took a seat with Snape.

"I have been told that you have fantastic news."

"That I do." He laughed softly. "I have come to inform you that if I fail, I WILL have an heir to follow in my footsteps."

"So that's what you did after I left you with Catherine.."

"Yes, it is." Malfoy replied.

"Did you ever have feelings for her?

"Only spite." Was the young man's response as he flooed off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It had been nearly a month since the attack, and there had been positive after positive results in Catherine's pregnancy tests. Which was absolutely horrible, because it was Draco's child. Once Cate had finally given up in trying to convince herself she wasn't pregnant, she hurried into her classroom on the December morning. Professor McGonagall had noticed the tears falling down the young woman's face and followed her into the room.

"Cate?" She spoke softly from the back of the class, quickly taking it back as the class was already in session. "Err...Professor Weasley, can I have a moment?"

"Of course." Catherine smiled meekly and left the class, not closing the door entirely.

"What's wrong?" Minerva asked sympathetically.

"I'm pregnant." Cate blurted, with no hint of sorrow.

"Why is that..." She was cut of.

"It's Malfoy's."

"Oh dear."

"Yeah."

"Does Charlie know about this?"

"Not yet. I couldn't bring myself to tell him. I practically cheated on him."

"Everything will work out, I can guarantee it."

"I sure hope so." The young woman smiled a little, then walked back into the classroom. She didn't acknowledge the stares and whispered coming from her students as she re-entered.

It was now the end of the day, Snape sat in his classroom, cleaning up while his students were chattering away as they left. There were particular fragments that caught his ear.

"Professor Weasley? What about her?"

"I heard she had an affair with a Malfoy." Severus smirked to himself, it had gotten this far, and rumors had gotten bad. It had to be about time for Charlie to find out. The man sauntered out of his classroom, headed for his son in law's.

"Excuse me, Charlie?" He greeted as he entered.

"Yes?"

"Have you heard the news?"

"What news?"

"Catherine's expecting again."'

"What? But...how can..."

"It's a Malfoy." He smirked, "Better be more careful who you trust next time." With that, Snape slyly grinned and slinked off, leaving Charlie furious. The young man flew back to his chambers, throwing open the door to find Cate.

"What's this I hear about you carrying Malfoy's child?"

"I...what...how did.." Cate couldn't manage to get her sentences straight.

"So it is true."

"I...Charlie, please, he...he...raped me."

"Cate, I'm sorry to say, but I don't believe you. You weren't acting as a part of their side, you really wore, weren't you? This was planned all along. Besides, I made that vow, I have to leave."

"No!" However, she didn't have time to finish her sentence because Charlie stormed out and with a wave of his wand, he and most of his belongings, disappeared.

"Bye."

"No..." Catherine whispered to herself as she sunk down to her knees and began to silently cry.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A week had passed since Charlie had left. Cate had managed fine, even if she had no idea what to do. She didn't even know how Charlie had found out she was pregnant in the first place.

On Saturday morning, the young woman woke horrible sick, but not just from the regular morning sickness. This resulted in her having to take a trip in, to Hogsmaede as Madam Pomphrey was gone herself.

The trip went fine there, and the return was perfect until the moment she reached the Hogwarts gates. The sky slowly became cloudy and dark, even though it was only noon, soon, rain began to pour down.

"You have got to be kidding me." She groaned, pulling her cloak over her head, coughing slightly. When the castle grew closer, a strong wind blew across the grounds, blowing the lights dim, as the light was re illuminated, the door to the school stood open.

Catherine shrugged it off, she just wanted to be inside, dry, and get some sleep. The twenty-one -year-old walked up the stairs into the shelter of the black entrance hall, just as her hand touched the door handle to the Great Hall, a voice shouted out an incantation.

"CRUCIO!" The shrill voice called, hitting Cate with the unforgivable curse. The young woman dropped to the ground in pain, not having time to grab her wand, she was utterly defenseless. Her stomach was tied in knots, she felt like she was going to vomit again, like someone was stabbing her repetitively. Suddenly, it all stopped.

Cate looked slowly up and around, and saw no one, all the lights were back on, above her, she heard footsteps running over. They stopped suddenly as the person fell to their knees.

"Catherine!" Professor McGonagall gasped, "Are you all right?" Cate attempted to sit up, but she couldn't, neither could she speak.

"Tonks! Get Amelia! We need to transfer Cate to St. Mungo's!" Those were the last words Catherine heard before she fell unconscious.

When she awoke, Catherine's eyes searched around the room, it was a badly painted yellow room. As her vision glided around the room and came into focus, it stopped on Mrs. Weasley, who sat in the bedside chair.

"Cate!" She jumped, "You're awake! Thank God." Her eyes seemed to be shining with light tears"

"What...how long."

"Nearly a month dear."

"What?" She slowly sat up.

"You were hit hard with the Cruciatus Curse. Not only did the normal effects of pain occur, but you're unborn child was killed. Minerva said she saw you fall, and the black out, she thought you had died for sure. Luckily enough, you weren't, and got the proper treatment here in time."

"Do they know who did it?"

"No. However, they're positive it was someone who was against you, and the child."

"Oh."

"It's been all over the papers. We managed to collect all the articles."

"What about Charlie?" Cate managed to whisper out.

"Oh my...we heard about that through Tonks. The papers revealed the truth about the child, and we sent them to him."

"You know where he is?"

"Well...we attempted to send them."

"Oh..." Catherine paused to think about what else would be new to her or Mrs Weasley, "Severus..."

"What about him?"

"He's evil. He has been the entire time, he encouraged Draco to do it."

"He was put into Azkaban last week."

" Oh...okay." She fell silent.

"It's been rough recently eh?" Molly rubbed her shoulder gently.

"Yeah."

"At least there isn't a child to worry about anymore."

"Yeah." Cate sighed, "I'll be glad when I get back to Hogwarts, it'll keep my mind of things."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Catherine returned to work after a couple more days of bed rest in her Hogwarts chambers. A lot of her students were glad to see her back as well, apparently everyone had heard about the attack.

"I'm glad to see you're all ecstatic to see me back here, but we've still got work to do."

"Aww...but Professor, we should celebrate!" A student called out, making Cate laugh.

"No, sorry Mackenzie, we've got a lesson."

"Well we're happy you're back."

"Thanks." She smiled, "Now, turn to page two-ninety-seven and work on your notes." The room fell silent, Catherine began flipping through things, it was the end of February, and her lessons had previously been planned to June. As she continued flipping, and stopped in August, she saw the words '_Charlie and Cate, 1 year.'_ surrounded by a circle. Quickly, she flipped away from it and focused on Transfiguration.

The class went smoothly, passing with no interruptions until the halfway point. The door opened and closes, footsteps echoed throughout the room and the kids started whispering.

"Name and reason for being late?" Catherine asked, not looking up.

"Professor..." One of the girls giggled, "Look up." Cate did as she was told, and received a shock.

"Charlie..." She breathed, "...you came ack."

"Always." Cate stepped towards her husband. "I heard about what actually happened, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for letting it happen."

"You shouldn't be." Charlie whispered, then pulled Cate into a passionate kiss. Cheers and cat-calls echoed throughout the room as the embrace continued.

-FIN-


End file.
